Farewell Party
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Somebody is throwing a party for someone, but who?


Summery: Somebody is throwing a party for someone, but who?  
  
Category: Humor!  
  
I have finally gone off the deep end just to fair warn you. I wanted to do a crack head kind of story and just mess around with hating Cruz so much so if you really like her or even some what like her I really suggest to stay clear of this because this is nothing but a bashing fanfic! With that said I also have to say  
  
This story has not been corrected or grammar checked I found as many mistakes but I figured such a stupid story why care? So I repeat THIS STORY HASN'T BEEN CORRECTED BY ANYBODY! Just a goof off fanfic, so have a laugh and a giggle.  
  
Also Rating: PG-13 because some of the content in here, would you expect anything less from me  
  
Martiza Cruz heard whispering and snickering from inside her apartment and quickly opening the door she turned on the lights to see people with party hats and Bye, Bye, Bye Cruz signs up and down her wall.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
A blond (true not fake like most) came walking up with hair pulled back in a straight pony tail, an NYPD shirt tied tightly showing off her stomach that was defined well with stomach muscles, and long legs with tight jeans on.  
  
"I'll be more then glad to tell you what's going on. We're having a party in your honor of leaving our beloved Third Watch."  
  
"Third watch, what..I'm not going anywhere." Cruz said obviously confused and baffled.  
  
The woman laughed "Oh my dear so confused in that dumbass brain of yours, yes you are, because my friend, nobody likes you." Thinking it through what she had just said she continued "never mind on that last part, I'm not your friend, you're a loser and you are not worthy of any friends."  
  
"Get the hell out of my apartment." Getting visibly angry but this only caused them to laugh and point as the other woman taunted her.  
  
"Oh look at her, she think she looks so bad when she's angry but actually she looks cutier which I didn't think was possible, awwww baby want a sucker?"  
  
By then Cruz had lost her temper and pulled her weapon.  
  
"Out all of you."  
  
But her puny weapon look kind of weak with all of them pulling out their own and some being two barrel shot guns and AK-47's.  
  
"Oh please, you think we wouldn't come prepared? I mean come on with your record you're a psychotic bitch who likes to think she's a hardass, so you grew up in a so called "rough neighborhood" hello, get over it, nobody cares!"  
  
"How do you know all this?" Cruz was not understanding how this person knew all this, she never seen the girl in her life yet she knew her so called life story.  
  
The other woman rolled her eyes while putting one hand on her hip and the other waving it like it was a ridicules question  
  
"We are fans of the show retard."  
  
"Show?"  
  
"Look why don't you sit down before you blow a nerve in your brain for thinking to much."  
  
"NO I want you the hell out of my damn apartment, NOW!"  
  
"Oh what are you gonna do, beat me up?"  
  
"Maybe I will." Cruz said while starting to come up.  
  
The woman laughed "You think you can actually scare somebody? Look at you, you barely stand over 4 feet tall, my god I'm sure a little twelve year old could kick your ass, hell better yet a 5 year old could."  
  
"You stupid ass bitch."  
  
"Gone to name calling now? Because you realize you are no match?"  
  
"I know I am."  
  
Cruz then swung all she was worth right in the direction the girl was standing, aiming for her face. But something she never expected to happen the other one grabbed her arm and then using her own body weight flipped Cruz over where she landed hard on the ground. Her arm now behind her and the girl foot standing on her back while holding her arm up twisting it.  
  
"Now wasn't that pointless, maybe I should snap your arm off, would that teach her, what do you think guys?"  
  
"Naaa I don't think so Cody, she's to stupid to quit."  
  
"Yeah, so lets bring out our number one guy and maybe she will learn that way."  
  
Cody then reached down grab Cruz by her hair and still holding on her arm pushed her into the sofa.  
  
Cruz watched as the sea of people she didn't recognize part and Maurice Boscorelli stepped out.  
  
"Bosco help me this crazy bitch going to kill." she stopped when she realized he was sporting a Bye, Bye, Bye Cruz party hat and a shirt that said 'Die Cruz DIE!;  
  
Laughing Cody began to point once more with her finger while clutching her stomach as though it was in pain.  
  
"You actually.." in fits of laughter "think he was going to help you,, oh priceless we should of gotten that one recorded." Then she stopped laughing suddenly and went to a straight face "See Cruz, we have the power, not you, we decided who goes with Bosco perfectly not you."  
  
Cruz sneered "What let me guess Faith?"  
  
"Oh please, that's so overrated. That would be disgusting in so many levels but you know what it, right now that looks 10 times better then you with him."  
  
"But I was with him."  
  
"Yeah in your mind, its called deinal and we play it well."  
  
"Your just jealous because I had him and you didn't." Cruz said this while glaring up at Cody. But then Cody broke off in to more laughing again.  
  
"Is that what you think this is all about? Sex. God no wonder the whole world is going to hell, everything is all about SEX isn't it? Well its not, okay, get that straight it's the fact you're a dirty ass cop that nobody likes because you have no ethics, no morals, you step on anybody who gets in your way, you are corrupting our Bosco who is in fact a bad boy as it is but your making it worse and your just a low down stupid character that should be run over and shot repeatedly." Cody finished with a long breath afterwards.  
  
"You have issues."  
  
"Duh you just figured this out, and all my issues have to do with you and your character that IS RUINING OUR SHOW. You have no place in it, you understand, nobody likes you, nobody cares about you, we all laughed when that man pulled you into that corner. We all let out a sad sigh when we realized Faith didn't shoot you instead, because she should have! It was great seeing you almost die, we were so thrilled, are you getting it, do I have to have statistics of how many want your character go?  
  
Cody continued her rant and rave on the Sgt.  
  
"Because you moron in this kind of thing majority rules over anything else and anybody that likes you is either A. Male and being lead around by his dick because he thinks your cute. B. For some odd reason thinks you're a female Bosco which I have to say you come nothing near you do a horrible job at that. Or C.They don't have brains god gave a rubber duck, so you see majority wins and you lose you are leaving this show whether you like it or not.  
  
Cruz then looked at Bosco.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You are so stupid Cruz." Bosco said with a shake to his head.  
  
"Why would you say such a thing?"  
  
"Read my lips...GO AWAY!"  
  
"What if I became good?" Cruz was now trying to reason with Bosco, even with Cody, if she got on their good side.  
  
"You could save a thousand people and you would still suck, go away."  
  
With head down now Cruz got up not even thinking it was her apartment, but then Bosco stopped her.  
  
"Wait.Cruz."  
  
She looked up hope in her eyes.  
  
"I have a song for you."  
  
Bosco then walked back to the group. She suddenly recognized Davis was there, as Carlos, Doc, and even Jimmy. They all hand their backs turn. Cody got to the side as did everybody else while Cruz stood there waiting. Then something happened music came on, not from her stereo, or any place that she knew. It sounded like she was sitting in a surround sound theater.  
  
"(Hey, Hey)"  
  
"Bye, Bye, Bye" They turned around to face her, while doing this motion with their hand like they were saying bye.  
  
"Bye, Bye...  
  
Bye, Bye...  
  
Oh, Oh"..  
  
"Where is that coming from?" Cruz asked but Bosco started singing.  
  
"I'm doin' this tonight," Bosco pointed to the ground.  
  
"You're probably gonna start a fight. " He put up his fists as she crossed her arms.  
  
I know this can't be right," He pointed to his fingers that he held up two and directing as though it was them as he shook his head.  
  
"Hey baby come on," .He raised his arms as he waved to himself, he then put his hand to his heart.  
  
"I loved you endlessly," he thumped it against his chest.  
  
"When you weren't there for me." He shook his finger 'no' towards her face almost hitting it.  
  
"So now it's time to leave and make it alone," he pointed to her waving his hand bye.  
  
"I know that I can't take no more," shaking his head with big eyes, as though he was horrifed.  
  
"It ain't no lie,"  
  
"I wanna see you out that door," he pointed then to the door that lead you out of the apartment.  
  
"Baby, bye, bye, bye" he then started off into the bye bye bye bouncing up and the guys right with him.  
  
The guys began singing with Bosco into a chores, doing many dance moves as they sang the lyrics.  
  
"Bye Bye  
  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
  
It might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye"  
  
Doc and Carlos came out the other three stayed behind as they did there star debut. Carlos beginning it off.  
  
(Oh, Oh)  
  
"Just hit me with the truth," Carlos pushed Cruz a little as he walked up.  
  
"Now, girl you're more than welcome to," he put his arms out welcoming her.  
  
"So give me one good reason," putting his one pointer finger up.  
  
"Baby come on"  
  
"I live for you and me,"  
  
"And now I really come to see," he put his fingers to his eyes, then as he sang the last chores he picked Cruz up and then threw her hard onto the couch.  
  
"That life would be much better once you're gone."  
  
Doc put his hand on Carlo's shoulder singing from behind him.  
  
"I know that I can't take no more  
  
It ain't no lie,  
  
I wanna see you out that door  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye..."  
  
They went back and they started into the chorus singing, each knowing every single move, knowing when to jump and waving bye bye to Curs.  
  
"Bye Bye  
  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
  
It might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye"  
  
"I'm giving up I know for sure  
  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
  
Bye Bye  
  
I'm checkin' out  
  
I'm signin' off  
  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough"  
  
The light shinned down on Bosco as he stepped out again, and the other four dropped their heads as the shadows went down as Bosco sang.  
  
"I don't wanna be your fool  
  
In this game for two  
  
The lights came back up and started goin each way and that doing a light show as the rest joined in.  
  
"So I'm leavin' you behind"  
  
"Bye, bye, bye..."  
  
"I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
  
But I had enough  
  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
  
Bye, Bye  
  
"Don't wanna be a fool for you" Jimmy was behind the sofa and grabbed Cruz's shoulders saying as Davis came around.  
  
"Just another player in your game for two" Davis then Jimmy cut in (I don't wanna be your fool)  
  
"But it ain't no lie," Davis shook his finger no.  
  
Baby bye, bye, bye" Jimmy had walked back around and waved bye bye to Cruz.  
  
"Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
  
Might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
Bye, Bye."  
  
They all stomped their foot and the lights went out. Whistling, cat calls, and cheering could be heard. It almost sounded like 10,000 teenage angst female girls where in Cruz's apartment.  
  
Then it all stopped, everything was gone and Cruz woke up.  
  
"What a messed up dream, talk about.." But as Cruz tried to set up she found she couldn't and she realized her surroundings. She looked to the far corner to see Cody laughing while a doctor began walking up, holding something in his hand.  
  
"No, how could this be?"  
  
"Yeah, sure like we would let you off easily, I do not think so."  
  
Cruz started screaming as the needle came closer to her that the doctor held for her as Cody laughed and the last thing Sgt. Martiza Cruz heard was  
  
"You are the weakest link, goodbye."  
  
The End.  
  
But wait there is more, while Cruz went off to na na land, a little party was happening in her apartment.  
  
"LET'S PARRRRRTTTYYYYYYYY!"  
  
The music kicked on as they would party all night long knowing they were finally free from Sgt. Cruz and never have to watch her ever again.  
  
We're not gonna take it No we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore  
  
We've got the right to choose And there ain't no way we'll lose it This is our life, this is our song We'll fight the powers that be just don't pick our destiny cause You don't know us, you don't belong  
  
We're not gonna take it No we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore  
  
Oh you're so condescending Your gall is never ending We don't want nothin' Not a thing from you Your life is trite and jaded Boring and confiscated If that's your best Your best won't do  
  
Oh, oh we're right, yeah We're free, yeah, we'll fight yeah You'll see, yeah  
  
We're not gonna take it No we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore No way  
  
Oh, oh we're right, yeah We're free, yeah, we'll fight yeah You'll see, yeah  
  
We're not gonna take it No we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore No way  
  
Songs created by N'Sync and Twisted Sister, I do not own either one of them ;) 


End file.
